1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to ordnance fuzes, particularly to safety and rangefinding apparatus for fuzes, and specifically to a magnetic field sensor for ordnance fuzes.
2. Background Art
Modem military ordinance is becoming increasingly sophisticated in an attempt to upgrade safety handling and targeting accuracy. Improved environmental sensors are needed to address these issues. Safing procedures require at least two independent indicators that the round is safe to be armed. Typically, one of these indicators must be environmental (e.g., an accelerometer) and the second can be a timer. A second, positive indicator of safe separation would materially enhance safing mechanisms. Effective ordinance range is more determined by accuracy than absolute distance to target. If sensors on a round were able to use environmental information to keep track of a round's location, effective ordinance range could be expanded.
Fuze technology was based on mechanical devices for many years, typically with each ordinance type and each branch of military having unique implementations. The advent of the exploding foil initiator (EFI) has been instrumental in allowing the transition of some fuzes from mechanical to electronic format. Recent changes are integrating more sophisticated processing into the electronic fuze as a means to improve handling and launching safety as well as targeting accuracy. The Multi-Option Fuze for Artillery (of MOFA) is an example of the current goals for military-wide standardization. Intelligent, in-barrel programmable fuzes being developed today allow a single fuze to fulfill many types of missions.